wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dustwallow Marsh
Human Ogre Black Dragonflight |level=35-45 |loc=Southeast of the Barrens}} Dustwallow Marsh is a vast and ancient swamp that is home to many old and wonderful beasts. Navigation is often extremely difficult, and many adventurers have lost their way in this great jungle, where trees obscure the sunlight and raptors, spiders and crocolisks lay in wait, hunting those brave enough to venture close to their lairs. A hot, fetid swampland, underground springs feed Dustwallow Marsh and keep it eternally wet and muddy. Mosquitoes buzz in the air. Trees dip fronds into the waters. The climate is home to a variety of predators, including crokolisks and murlocs. Black dragons dwell in the southern end of the swamp, and the creatures lair in such profusion that the area garners the name “Wyrmbog.” Dustwallow Marsh abuts the ocean on its east side, and the mixing of the waters makes a wide swath brackish. Off the coast is a rocky island, on which is perched the Alliance stronghold-city of Theramore. The Dustwallow Marsh zone is currently being reevaluated by Blizzard, to help the leveling process in the levels 20-60. Jeff Kaplan revealed that there will be a new Goblin town and tons of new quests for both Theramore and Brackenwall Village. This redesign is planned for patch 2.4 History Dustwallow Marsh was once a high plain filled with herd animals that thrived on the tall grasses. Then came the great Sundering, and the plain was smashed down into a sundered valley. The water table bled up into the ruined landscape, creating the great marsh that exists today. Dustwallow Marsh had long been the home only to wild beasts, but all this changed in the third war, when Jaina Proudmoore led her people here to settle down after the battle with Archimonde at Mount Hyjal. Founding the city of Theramore, Jaina's humans rapidly extended into the swamp, building fortified guard towers at important points along the road to the Barrens. The ogres of Stonemaul, having settled in the region after Thrall brought a regiment of them to Kalimdor with his fleet, were called to war upon the humans by their newly established leader Rexxar, and Dustwallow Marsh saw a great skirmish between the opposing forces, leading to the death of Admiral Proudmoore and the permanent breakup of the tentative peace between the Alliance and the Horde. Perhaps it is because of extreme terrain conditions that neither the Horde nor the Alliance has succeeded in establishing extensive presence in the area. Located on the tip of the peninsula on the western shore, the citadel of Theramore Isle is the home of Jaina Proudmoore and a great bastion of the Alliance. The gleaming walls of this bastion, however, often serve to contain the Alliance, and its presence does not extend far beyond them, despite a number of scattered checkpoints that dot the road leading to The Barrens. Theramore Isle military has recently been dwindling, partly due to the ever-increasing number of desertions, although why so many people have chosen to forsake their place with the Theramore garrison remains a mystery. Despite bordering on a Horde-controlled territory, Tauren and Orc presence in Dustwallow Marsh is equally marginal and is largely confined to the Brackenwall Village to the northwest. Founded by the Stonemaul ogres and ruled by the iron fist of their leader Mor'Morokk, Brackenwall Village is the only vestige of the Horde in the area. As the Stonemaul ogres do not generally seem to take much interest in the outside world, much of the area between the bastion of Theramore Isle and the Horde settlement remains wild and untamed, with even the road leading to the Barrens rapidly falling into disrepair. Though neither faction controls a significant portion of the Dustwallow Marsh, covert skirmishes between the Alliance and the Horde have become common, in spite of the official truce that is maintained in the region. There have been reports of Brackenwall Village taking military action against the covert Theramore infiltrators, who have been spotted to the east of the village. Other sources indicate that a number of Horde spies have been murdered or simply disappeared while attempting to infiltrate Theramore. Clandestine activities on both sides continue to this day and are more likely to escalate into a full-fledged covert conflict than cease completely. In the south of the marsh, the Black Dragonflight has established a presence. Consequently, these regions of the swamp have come to be known as the Dragonmurk and the Wyrmbog. Until recently, the Stonemaul ogres lived in Stonemaul Village in this region in relative peace. The Mok'Nathal Rexxar assumed leadership of their tribe some time ago and forging an alliance between the Stonemaul and the Horde. Since that time, the Black Dragonspawn attacked the village in a terrible rout and the surviving Stonemaul ogres were forced to retreat to Brackenwall. They have sworn revenge on the usurpers. It is said that this wilderness is also home to Onyxia, a great dragon and the daughter of Deathwing, although few adventurers have ever ventured into her lair and lived to tell the tale. Geography Dustwallow is a flood plain fed by underground springs and surrounded by the dry savannas of the Barrens. The marsh is eternally wet, muddy, and hot, unfit for proper settlements and a haven for creatures that crave the wetness and humidity. Narrow banks of slippery mud separate endless stagnant pools and algae-choked channels, making Dustwallow a traveler’s nightmare. The roads that cross the fen are muddy and treacherous, and the surrounding swamp is even more dangerous to traverse. Those who mistake the thick, wandering bogs of the marsh for solid land may fall through, only to have the floating plants close above and trap them in the brackish water. Also, the Dustwallow teems with predae tors that lurk just beneath the surface of every pool and skulk behind every bush. In the east, the turgid water of the marsh mixes with salt water from the sea. The rocky form of Theramore Isle lies just beyond in the bay. The marsh is the best way to approach Theramore by land, as jagged rocks outside the bay make sailing directly from the goblin city of Ratchet difficult. The marsh’s southern expanse grows rockier as it approaches the Thousand Needles. The pools are larger and far deeper, with half-submerged rocky outcrops. Many of these rock clusters have openings that lead into cave systems. The caves are often surprisingly dry and serve as lairs for a variety of beasts. Some conjecture whether the caves are interconnected with the underground river that keeps the swamp submerged or if they might even extend out to the sea. The hundreds of shallow pools that comprise the marsh hold creatures from massive plant eating kodo beasts to ambushing packs of raptors to territorial water-loving murlocs. The saltwater swamp of east Dustwallow is apopular breeding area for the murloc packs. Indeed, the waters teem with aquatic creatures of all sorts. Humans and murlocs drag nets down the channels to harvest gigantic mudfish, but also pull in everything from alligators to eels. Poisonous snakes hang from the trees, and some of the larger specimens are known to drag the unwary up into the branches. Of course, these dangers are nothing compared to those of the Dustwallow’s southern region. The rocky outcroppings common to this area are ideal lairs for black dragons, and those creatures are so common in the area that it has earned the name “Wyrmbog.” The raid dungeon Onyxia's Lair and the micro dungeon Alcaz Island can be found in this area. No other dungeons or battlegrounds are located here. Maps and subregions Topographic map of Dustwallow Marsh Dungeons Micro Dungeons *Alcaz Island: This island lies off the coast of the marsh and is patrolled by dangerous monsters (level 57-62 elite). It is inhabited mostly by nagas, though hydras can be found in the water around the island. Under the surface of the island is a heavily guarded prison, where the missing king of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn was kept after his abduction by the Defias (though he has since mysteriously dissappeared). Travel Hubs Flight paths from Theramore Isle * Auberdine, Darkshore * Ratchet, the Barrens * Nijel's Point, Desolace * Thalanaar, Feralas * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Talrendis Point, Azshara Boat destinations from Theramore Isle * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands Flight paths from Brackenwall Village * Orgrimmar * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Gadgetzan, Tanaris Regions Adjacent to Dustwallow Marsh Notable Characters Dustwallow Marsh is home to several characters of note. At Brackenwall Village, Overlord Mok'Morokk seeks aid in the battle against the black dragonflight. In her cottage in the Quagmire, Tabetha recruits the arcanely inclined in an attempt to cleanse the taint that has affected a mystical orb. In his lair, Emberstrife unwittingly helps disguised agents of the Horde in entering his queen's lair, and at Theramore Isle, Lady Jaina Proudmoore sends bold adventurers into the swamp in search of a missing diplomat. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker * Leather ** Thick Murloc Scale (Skinning level 30-35 murlocs) ** Turtle Scale (Skinning level 38-53 turtles) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures * Bog Beasts * Crocolisks * Dragonspawn * Makrura * Murlocs * Naga * Ogres * Oozes * Raptors * Sea Giants * Sharks * Spiders * Threshadons * Turtles * Whelps * Worms References Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Dustwallow Marsh